Sunflowers
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: JJ/Emily and their children Izzy and Jaden take a vacation to Disney world. Part of my Everclear series.
1. Chapter 1

Emily picked Jaden up from the floor putting him on the small hotel bed she continued to cover him in sun screen. After arriving at their resort in Disney Emily and JJ had to get both kids and themselves ready to hit one of the parks before even thinking of heading out. Thankfully Izzy was old enough to do so herself, and Jaden was getting there at five he still needed help with certain tasks like sun screen and correct clothes. JJ poked her head around the corner of the bathroom and watched as Emily wrestled with Jaden to cover his small face in the icky cream.

"Mommy no! I don't like it! It's so cold!" Jaden shivered and clutched his arms around himself to add more effect.

"Well then stop wiggling and I can get this done then you can go outside with Izzy where it's warm." Emily said, she looked over at JJ when she heard her chuckle. JJ smiled and went back into the bathroom, Emily shook her head and chuckled focusing back on her son.

"Alright done, go find your sister." Emily said pushing him out the door, checking to make sure Izzy saw him first as she laid in the hammock by the large pond. She watched as Jaden ran over to her then shut the door making her way to JJ. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her neck. "So me struggling with your son is funny to you huh?" JJ smiled.

"Yes, and my son?"

"He's all you when it comes to certain things."

"Well I think that when it comes to having your hands all over me isn't the something we share in common." JJ smirked and turned in Emily's arms to face her, resting her hand on Emily's face she smiled. "I love you so much Emily." She leaned up and kissed her.

"Hmm, I love you too Jennifer." Emily smiled resting her forehead against JJ's. JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's neck holding her tightly to her.

"We should get moving." Emily said softly after a few minutes. "We promised Jaden we'd see Mickey Mouse today." JJ chuckled and kissed Emily.

"I love you Emily, my quirky wife, lover, person." JJ smiled kissing her again. "You ready?" Emily nodded grabbing her ID and the hotel card as JJ and herself walked out toward their kids. They found Izzy and Jaden curled up sleeping in the hammock, JJ snapped a quick shot of them, smiling then Izzy eyes them both and stands up forgetting about Jaden who flops out of the moving hammock. Emily picked him up and brushed him off laughing as he tried to climb back in the hammock to do it again.

"You ready to go to see Mickey Mouse?" JJ asks as Emily picked Jaden up and throws him over her shoulders.

"Yeah!" Jaden squirms and giggles. They make their way over to the bus stop and wait for the Magic Kingdom bus, which they soon realize runs nearly twice as many buses as the other stops. As they board the bus is jammed with people so Izzy and Emily stand while someone stands and lets JJ sit with Jaden in her lap. Izzy leans her head back till she can look at Emily.

"Mom…"

"Yeah Izzy?" Emily looks down at her smiling.

"We're not gonna die on the bus are we?"

"Have you ever heard of someone dying on a Disney bus?"

"No, but I've never heard of someone dying in Disney either and that… just doesn't seem right… I wonder if uncle Spencer knows anything about it."

"Izzy, we will be fine, I promise." Emily smiled and holds Izzy as the bus starts to move.

"If your sure." Izzy said still not convinced, she pulled her phone out and texted Reid who simply returned with 'I will tell you when you get home.' Emily chuckled as she read over Izzy's shoulder and earned a glare. The bus comes to a stop and Emily picks Jaden back up, quickly making her way off the bus as not to get crowded. Once outside she steps to the side and waits for JJ and Izzy. When JJ steps over to them with Izzy quickly behind her, Emily takes JJ's hand and they walk toward the entrance, following the crowd that doesn't seem as big outside of the bus.

"Mommy how we gonna get in?" Jaden asks looking at Emily completely worried.

"You see our room keys are our tickets in, and Izzy it is a charge card… Just be smart about your spending please."

"Really!" Izzy smiled and looked between JJ and Emily. "So I can buy anything?"

"Izzy… remember smart spending."

"Ok, ok." Izzy was still grinning.

"And whatever food you buy you can put on the card too."

"Mommy why are all those men standing around and only one guy checking bags?" Jaden asked and JJ chuckled.

"Because they think they are better than the other guy, when really they aren't."

"Ok down you go." Emily said setting Jaden down as they got to the gates.

"Place your card in there, then index finger on the scanner and when the green light blinks your all good." The person at the gate told them, Emily lifted Jaden to scan his finger, then took his card back when he was through.

"Emily maybe we should get food first." JJ said lacing her fingers with Emily's.

"Well what do you guys want to eat? I heard there is a good place in frontier town, something Bill's, or do you want something lighter."

"We ate breakfast already, so what does this Bill's place have?"

"The normal stuff, and pulled pork, Mexican, a buffet."

"Start walking mom you had me at pulled pork." Izzy smiled and took Jaden's hand. "You stick right by ok little man?"

"Ok Izzy." Jaden said looking up around at the people on the street. "Why are there so many people?"

"Because this is like the mall but much more fun." Izzy said.

"I don't like the mall, it's big."

"This place is bigger, Disney owns 47 square miles of land." Izzy grinned.

"Ok Reid." JJ said smirking at Izzy, who glared.

"They said it on the video."

"Mickey!" Jaden said and tried to pull away from Izzy, but she kept a tight grip on him.

"Hey Jaden stop. You remember getting lost in the mall?" Jaden nodded, "Don't pull because I lose you I'm in trouble."

"Isabel…" Emily warned over her shoulder, she didn't want her son scared of letting go of someone's hand while they were out.

"Yes mom." Izzy said and slowly let Jaden's hand go. "Just stick by me."

"Ok… Don't let me get taken."

"Ok." Izzy smiled.

x-x-x

"Izzy I can't see…" Jaden said standing next to Izzy while in the elevator on the haunted machine.

"Alright, come here." Izzy got on one knee and Jaden jumped on her back, she hoisted him up so he could see all the photos.

"Ma'am." A worker stepped up to Izzy. "Please put him down."

"Really? Look around, every parent would do this for their child and you pick me to tell me to put him down?"

"Izzy, no don't be mean." Jaden said.

"It's alright Jaden." Izzy said. "Ma'am… I just don't understand please give me a good reason…"

"Mom!" Jaden yelled and JJ and Emily whipped their heads around.

"Here, come here Jaden." JJ stretched her arms out to take Jaden as Emily stepped up to Izzy.

"Problem?"

"Not anymore, do it again and I'll have you removed."

"Hey new kid, get in your place." An elder man walked over to the group, "Sorry please excuse her, she's still learning."

"Not accepted." Izzy said huffing.

"Here, fast passes, you have four right?"

"Yes."

"Emily, lets go." JJ said as she carried Jaden passed the man swiping the passes from him. Emily and Izzy followed quickly after her. JJ handed Jaden back to Izzy as she and Emily took a car and Izzy and Jaden took one. Jaden curled up into Izzy's side as the ride started.

"I'm scared…"

"Aw don't be Jaden, it's just a silly ride." Izzy wrapped her arms around Jaden as they started to move.

x-x-x

Izzy carried a sleeping Jaden as she followed her mothers through the crowds. She smiled at people who pass and smile first because she really didn't want someone to feel like she was a bitch. When Emily finally stopped just shy of the bakery and turned to face the castle Izzy slowly woke Jaden up.

"Hey little man, you want something sweet to eat?" She asked and he yawned nodded.

"Alright how about you and I go in there and get something before the fireworks huh?" Jaden nodded again and took Izzy's hand.

"Be careful Izzy, we'll be right here when you get back." JJ smiled kissing Izzy's forehead, Emily smiled and ruffled Jaden's hair. Izzy took Jaden to go get brownies and chocolate cake shaped like Mickey's head. Emily wrapped her arms around JJ holding her close to her.

"I love having you in my arms." Emily said kissing JJ's neck.

"Hmm... well I love being in your arms." JJ smiled wrapping her arms around Emily's neck.

"Our children are happy, we are happy, no cases, no chasing killers. Just you and me and our children." Emily kissed JJ lightly.

"Mommy! We got cake!" Jaden came rushing back to his mothers, one hundred percent awake. Emily smiled at him then looked up at Izzy as she calmly walked over to them, she snagged the top plastic container looking questioningly at Izzy.

"It's just a brownie mom, it's not like it's laced with something." JJ laughed as Emily scowled at Izzy.

"Mommy it's the cricket!" JJ picked Jaden up.

"Jiminy cricket." JJ smiled at him. JJ ushered Izzy to stand in front of her. Emily wrapped her arm around JJ as they watched the fireworks started.

"Remember when they say thank you for joining us, grab hands, and don't let go." JJ told Izzy who nodded and rested her head on JJ's shoulder. JJ smiled and kissed Izzy's forehead. "I love you kido."

"I love you too mom." Izzy said back. About half way through the show Jaden wiggled till JJ set him down and Emily wrapped her arms around JJ stepping right up behind her. As the show ended JJ turned in Emily's arms and kissed her, not noticed by them Izzy caught a picture of them.

"I love you Jennifer." Emily smiled brightly kissing her wife again.


	2. Valentines day by Linkin Park

"Get up, get up!" Jaden jumped on Izzy's bed directly on her chest. "We're going to Epcot!" Jaden grinned when he saw Izzy's eyes open. Izzy looked up at him then at her mothers who stood at the end of her bed.

"Why should I not kill you right this minute?"

"Because we're armed." JJ stated flatly, Emily looked at JJ and then at Izzy.

"Yeah there is that."

"I hate you." Izzy said started pulling up out of bed.

"You hate me?" Jaden looked ready to cry.

"Aw no Jaden." Izzy wrapped him in a hug and started tickling him. "I could never hate my best man." Izzy yawned pulling away from Jaden she grabbed clothes and walked into the tiny bathroom.

"Isabel, we're going to the main building meet us there?" JJ said through the door.

"Yeah mom, I'll be there in a few." Izzy heard the room door shut and click. She yawned again and turned the bathroom stereo on. She sung along to the rock songs that came on as she got ready then collected her stuff for the day before heading out. When the door shut her phone went off, flipping it open she didn't bother with ID.

"Izzy Prentiss."

"Oh darling you sound so much like your mother."

"Hey aunt Pen!"

"Hey baby girl, how are you? And the trip, oh I want details!"

"Calm down aunt Pen." Izzy laughed as she started walking to the diner. "Well since we left just yesterday you didn't miss much, but we did go to Magic Kingdom."

"OH! How fun! How was mousey land?" Izzy laughed again.

"Aunt Penny please. Alright so right now I'm walking to the main building to meet up with everyone, but today's park, Epcot. I'm so excited we get to explore the world!" Garcia chuckled on the other line. "Jaden is really happy, I'm glad. And Mom and JJ they're really reconnecting."

"Oh how sweet! I'm gonna let you go so you go have fun my little sweet munchkin."

"Alright, talk to you later aunty Pen." Izzy hung up and walked the rest of the way to the diner. Walking in she spotted Jaden carrying a plate of pancakes to a table, she walked up behind him snagging a piece of bacon.

"Hey!" Jaden yelled and turned to Izzy. "That was mine!"

"Aw, was it?" Izzy smiled down at him munching on the bacon. "I'll give you some of mine when I get it."

"Fine." Jaden pouted and sat down, unable to reach the table.

"Ok, hang on, I'll get my food and then you can sit in my lap right?" Izzy said she grabbed a plate and started grabbing food. She walked over to the bakery area and saw her mothers completely lost in their own world, she smiled and snapped another photo of them before walking back to Jaden. Setting him on her lap with both plates of food in front of them, they chowed down.

"Where's mommy and mom?"

"They'll join us later, they weren't that hungry." Izzy said biting the piece of toast Jaden was holding.

"Oh. Izzy what are we gonna do at Epcot?"

"Well, they have this place called the world show case so we're gonna explore the world today."

"Really! That's so cool!" Jaden grinned.

"Yeah, and there are a ton of places to visit like Mexico, and France, China, Japan, you name it." Izzy smiled at Jaden's excitement.

"We get to explore the world like mom and mommy." Jaden said taking a huge bite of pancake.

"That we do." Izzy rolled her eyes at one of the moms struggling with her kids to get them to settle down and eat. She watched the mother nearly come to tears and beg for the child to settle down till finally the little boy looked at his mother and sat down, Izzy didn't understand why till a few moments later the father joined them. He was by no means a small man, coming in a well over six feet the man was almost scary to Izzy but she knew not to judge a book by the cover and figured he was a very nice guy. He seemed to care about his family, he carried his youngest daughter and her plate to the table along with his own and another without a problem. Izzy was pulled from her thoughts by her mom sitting in front of her.

"Isabel?" Emily looked concerned.

"Sorry mom, I was just thinking." Izzy looked back at the family and saw he had all three children in his lap she smiled and then looked down at Jaden.

"Alright so what do you want to do at Epcot?" Emily asked looking at everyone.

"I wanna go to Mexico!" Jaden said excitedly.

"Alright, so you want to do the world showcase?"

"Yeah." Jaden grinned.

"Test track." JJ said simply then went back to eating off Emily's plate.

"Yes!" Izzy looked at JJ. "We are so going on that." Izzy grinned, "Oh and Mission: Space."

"Mom lets go now!" Jaden said jumping up from Izzy's lap. Emily looked at JJ who picked up her plate and followed their son, rolling her eyes Emily followed, paid then walked out to the bus stop with her family. She watched JJ and Izzy talk as Jaden played with the toy car he brought along for the day. She leaned against the column watching them, she realized how much she loved her life, wife, kids, how thankful she was for everything she had. She listened to Izzy and JJ talk about how excited they were to go on test track, her girls were always thrill junkies. She wasn't sure about the trip when JJ proposed it to her a few months ago, not one for unnecessary plane trips or hotel beds she figured she got enough of them at work, Emily hated the idea of leaving her home but then JJ smiled at her and told her how Izzy never really got those kind of trips as a kid, and Jaden should be lucky enough to get a lot of them. So here they sat Emily watching Jaden play with the beat up little toy car and her wife holding her eldest child talking about something that would only make sense here in this place and she couldn't help but smile because she made the right choice. JJ looked up seeing Emily she smiled and scooted herself and Izzy over so Emily could sit. Emily ruffled Jaden's hair and he smiled up at her.

"Hi momma."

"Hey kid, how's that car treating you?"

"Its excited to go on test track just like the big cars." Jaden said and Emily smiled.

"I bet it is." Emily saw the bus pull up and picked Jaden up. "You and your car ready for that track?"

"Yeah!" Jaden wiggled in Emily's arms and she chuckled.

"Well then we're a bus ride away." Emily said getting on the bus, JJ and Izzy behind her. JJ sat next to her, resting her head on Emily's shoulder, Jaden across from them with Izzy still playing with the little car.

"What is so special about the Test Track?" Emily asked JJ.

"Speed, freedom, the ultimate freedom and yet so controlled, and safe." JJ said softly kissing Emily's neck.

"I'll never understand how you can stomach things like that."

"Aw come on, its just a track."

"Yeah, and a ton of speed."

"No faster than the car or even a snowmobile." JJ said back. Emily chuckled and kissed the top of JJ's head.

"No faster than your car or your snowmobile." JJ smirked.

"Just because I like speed doesn't mean anything."

"Mom!" Izzy said pulling both women from their conversation. "Bus, it stopped, we get off now." Izzy smirked at her mothers.

"Be nice Isabel." Emily said standing up. "Just because your mothers are slow and old doesn't mean anything."

"Your old." JJ said. "I'm not."

"Your only a few years behind me my dear." Emily said smirking.

"Mommy look a golf ball." Jaden grinned and pointed up at the iconic Epcot ball.

"Sure is Jaden." JJ said smiling because even to her it still looked like a golf ball that every retired male wanted to hit with a club, she never understood golf but still had played a bit.

"Test Track!" Izzy said and started off toward the ride.

"We're gonna get fast passes for it so we don't have to wait forever." JJ yelled up to Izzy who nodded her response. JJ rolled her eyes and laughed as Emily picked Jaden up to catch up with their daughter.

"Isabel!" Emily yelled when Izzy got too far ahead in a crowd, she saw her head whip around and stopped mid stride. "Wait." Emily could see Izzy nod and swore if she told her Izzy would sit right there in the middle of the throng of people, she would.

"Emily try to be nice." JJ said hooking her arm with Emily's, Emily smiled and nodded.

x-x-x

"We got all excited about that?"

"Don't worry, you'll get let down a few more times on this trip."

"Gezz Em, what happened to try to be nice?" JJ smirked and Emily just shrugged.

"Guess it just didn't work."

"Hmm, guess you didn't try hard enough." JJ smiled and kissed Emily. "Lunch?"

"How about we get something in the…"

"Mexican!" Izzy shouted and Jaden nodded in agreement.

"Mexico it is." Emily smiled slinging an arm around JJ's shoulders pulling her close. "Go on, lead the way." Emily smiled to her kids, who took off like a shot. They followed the two energetic kids up to the fake ruins of 'Mexico'. Izzy looked over her shoulder to make sure it was ok for her to take Jaden into the building, Emily nodded and Izzy grinned taking the stairs two at a time. Jaden ran next to his sister smiling the whole way.

"There's not much left raising to do with Jaden is there?" JJ asked knowing Emily would know where the conversation would lead.

"Jennifer… He's not that old yet, we still get to tell him about girls."

"Oh, I think we have that covered." JJ chuckled. "He is being raised by two women, and has an older sister."

"Very true." Emily smiled, walking up the stairs with JJ. They walked into the building seeing the Mexican open market, they looked around for their kids. Emily spotted them and chuckled pointing them out for JJ, Jaden had a sombrero on and a fake mustache, a smile plastered on his face as Izzy took photos in her own sombrero. Emily quickly grabbed the camera and snapped a few photos before taking JJ's hand and grabbing their kids so they could eat at the tiny restaurant in the back.

"Mom… where's the food?" Jaden asked looking up at JJ.

"Honey, we're gonna order you chicken fingers."

"Yay!" Jaden grinned and set the menu down, taking a chip he made airplane sounds then stuffed it into his mouth. Emily chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"I… Have no idea what I'm getting…" Izzy said then Emily pointed out something that sounded ok.

"Just be careful with what you get."

"Why the hell are there no burritos?" Izzy huffed.

"Or tacos…" Jaden pouted.

"I know kids, I'm sorry." JJ sighed. They ordered and talked about where they were gonna go next, and what they really wanted to see.

"Can we skip America? I mean it's kinda pointless, we live here." Izzy said and Emily nodded.

"Yeah JJ can we?"

"No. I want to see it. It would be a good step for Jaden too." Izzy and Emily looked defeated and sighed.

"Can we go to china?" Jaden asked and everyone nodded.

"No way are we missing China kido." Emily smiled.

"Foods here." JJ said and everyone cleared a spot for his or her plates. After ten minutes of silence and eating Izzy looked up at Emily.

"This sucks… and it's making me sick."

"You wanna go walk around?"

"Can I?"

"Sure, just stay safe." Emily said and JJ nodded.

"Stay safe and don't get kidnapped."

"Yes in Disney, oh so many kidnappings happen here." Izzy said sarcastically and got a warning look from both her mothers. "Sorry." Izzy walked away and outside. She walked through the outback and Norway, to Japan and turned around to head back. Stopping at Norway again to watch little kids feed the ducks. Emily caught up with her taking a seat on the curb next to her.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah a bit. Do we still have those snacks?" She looked up at her mother leaning against her.

"Yeah, you want something?"

"Yeah. Whatever's fine." Emily smiled at how easy her daughter was. She pulled out a rice kispy treat and handed it to her.

"There you go." Emily smiled, kissing the top of Izzy's head she wrapped an arm around her pulling her flush against her. "Don't feed all of it to the ducks." Emily chuckled as Izzy hand fed one of the smaller ducks.

"Mom, thanks for bringing us down here."

"It's my pleasure Izzy." Emily smiled holding her daughter close.

"Ma'am? Is this your daughter?" A woman about Emily's age asked and then pointed to a small four year old girl.

"No, wait… she's not yours?" Emily asked remembering that when she walked up the family was there the girl too, that was nearly ten minutes ago.

"No."

"Mom, I've been here for almost thirty minutes, she's been here the whole time."

"I've been here just a little longer." The other woman said. "John can you go get a Mickey person?" The woman asked her husband.

"I don't see how that'll help."

"Please!" The man walked away.

"Hey you two." JJ walked up and Jaden ran over to the fence to feed the ducks, Izzy handed him some of the snack. Emily smiled and stood up.

"Have you seen a woman looking for her daughter?" Emily asked.

"Nope."

"Hmm…" Emily knelt down and smiled at the girl. "Hey honey, I'm Emily, this is Jaden, and that's Izzy, and over my shoulder there is Jennifer. Can you tell me what your name is?"

"Madeline…"

"Hey Madeline, do you know where your mommy is?"

"Over there." She pointed and Emily looked, seeing a bunch of people.

"Can you see her?"

"No…"

"Here, I'm going to pick you up and you check to see if you can see her ok?"

"Mommy says I'm not suppose to let other people touch me."

"I'm ok, see" Emily reached into her pocket to grab her badge. "I'm FBI do you know what that means?" The girl shook her head. "I'm like a cop but a step above."

"Ok." Emily lifted the girl up and she looked around.

"Do you see your mommy?"

"No." Emily set the girl back down.

"JJ… can you go get a worker?" Emily asked over her shoulder. JJ nodded and was off like a shot.

"Hi Madeline, would you like to feed the ducks?" Izzy asked and handed the rest of the food to the younger child. Standing up Izzy looked at her mother. "Isn't it a bit weird that a mother is running around here like mad?"

"Yeah…" Emily said then looked at the girl. "Even if you got lost at your age right now I'd be worried sick, and I'd notice if you were gone in minutes. At that age… I noticed in seconds."

"There you are Maddy! How many times have I told you not to take off like that." A woman came up and picked the child up.

"Mommy I wanna feed the duckies." The girl screamed, as the woman started to walk away Emily stopped her.

"Ma'am, hang on."

"Excuse me, I'd like to get back to my family." The woman snapped.

"FBI ma'am, and I've been watching your child for the last 40 minutes." Emily said flashing her badge.

"Emily," JJ walked up behind her with a Disney cast member. "Everything ok?"

"I'd just like to know how a mother doesn't come up frantic in tears, when her daughter has been gone for 40 plus minutes. Why she didn't tell the cast members? And if she's really this girl's mother."

"Kids slip past all the time." The woman said.

"I know, I have two of them, raised one all by myself… doesn't mean I didn't freak when they took off." Emily snarled.

"Maddy does this all the time."

"So did Izzy, but I still freaked each time."

"Some of us just know how to control our emotions better." The woman said.

"Back off." JJ glared and the woman started to walk away.

"Ma'am, we actually have to file an incident report." The cast member said. "Why don't we get your family then go fill it out?" The woman huffed and walked with him.

"How the hell does a mother not freak out?" Emily growled and JJ chuckled and kissed Emily's cheek.

"Come on guys, let's go to the next city." JJ said taking Emily's hand in hers. Izzy stood and took Jaden's had then the two scuttled off toward Japan.

x-x-x

"So relaxed. So much better than earlier today, you nearly took that mother's head off." JJ chuckled as she watched Emily float around the pool.

"I was mad."

"I understand. I don't know how people do it."

"Do what?" Emily cracked an eye open to look at JJ.

"Have kids then not take care of them, love them." Both women looked over at Izzy and Jaden who were trying to see who could swim the most laps.

"I know." Emily flipped up right and moved closer to JJ, taking her in her arms. "But that's why there are people like us. To help balance out the bad people."

"Why have a kid then not care for them?" JJ asked looking at Emily.

"Because they're crazy." Emily smiled kissing JJ. She pulled her over to the side of the pool where they sat and watched their two kids play, completely happy wrapped up in one another.

x-x-x

"Come on Iz, the bakery is gonna close." JJ said pulling Izzy through the crowd of people. They had just arrived at Epcot via the monorail from the Magic Kingdom no thanks to Emily for getting them on the wrong bus. Emily and Jaden followed slowly behind knowing they'd catch up when JJ and Izzy were in line. As Izzy and JJ turned the corner to the bakery they saw the line that was running out the door. JJ sighed as they got in line.

"You know what you want?"

"I'd have to know what they have first."

"You're so your mother's child." JJ chuckled and Izzy smiled, a guy bumped into Izzy and she turned around.

"Sorry." The guy mumbled then looked at Izzy again. "I'm Zack."

"Izzy."

"What brings you to Disney?"

"Family." Izzy smiled and JJ stepped back to blend more into the crowd.

"Yeah, my family dragged me here too." He smiled a charming sweet smile.

"I've never been here so I'm a little geeked out." Izzy admitted and Zack smiled wider.

"That's cool, what's your favorite part so far?"

"I'd have to say Magic Kingdom fire works, they were beautiful."

"Yeah, like…"

"Izzy!" Jaden came tearing up and jumped into Izzy's arms. "Mom found the biggest lizard! She even caught it!" Jaden exclaimed as Emily walked up.

"Really? Can I see?"

"Just don't lose him!" Jaden said as Emily opened her hands and showed Izzy the gecko.

"So cool." Izzy smiled and kissed Jaden's forehead. "Jaden, this is Zack. Zack, Jaden my little brother." Emily and Jaden looked him up and down, right when Emily was about to say something JJ pulled her back.

"Don't, let her be." Emily huffed and JJ wrapped her arms around her wife. "Thank you." JJ kissed Emily's temple.

"It's only because I love you."

"Hey Jaden, that lizard is pretty awesome man."

"I know! Mom pulled out her FBI moves to catch him."

"FBI?" Zack visibly swallowed.

"Yeah, both mom and mommy work for the FBI."

"Both?" Zack started to worry.

"Yeah, we have two mother's…" Izzy said watching him.

"They both have guns?" Izzy chuckled and nodded.

"Both, but they wont hurt you."

"Sure." Zack forced a smile.

"Mommy! Did you see the lizard?" Jaden said squirming in Izzy's arms.

"No I didn't." JJ said stepping up behind the two.

"Mom, Zack." Izzy said and JJ smiled at him.

"How are you?"

"Good ma'am you?"

"Doing well." JJ could feel Emily's eyes burning holes into her head. "Emily would you like to come meet Zack?"

"No."

"Emily." Emily grunted and moved toward the boy.

"Hello."

"Hi." Zack felt like he was about to walk into a ticking time bomb. "So you're Izzy's mom…"

"Yup."

"Like… her mom mom."

"Biological, yes."

"You have a beautiful daughter." Izzy blushed and Emily bristled.

"Emily why don't you keep our place in line?" JJ asked and Emily moved back to her spot, still glaring at Zack. "Sorry about that… Izzy's her baby, if you catch my drift."

"It's understandable. My mother would kill to protect me."

"I'm sure my mother has." Izzy huffed and Zack paled. "Oh god I was joking."

"I… here." He wrote down his number and then Izzy gave him hers. "Call me?" She nodded and Zack jogged off. JJ wrapped an arm around Izzy's shoulders.

"You going to call him?"

"I think so." Izzy smiled and Jaden looked up at her.

"Why?"

"Because he seemed nice."

"But I thought I was your guy?" Jaden looked up sadly.

"Aw you are my guy." Izzy smiled and kissed his forehead. "Come on mom's gonna take all the good food." Izzy took Jaden's hand and they walked over to Emily who was still visibly upset. "Aw mommy." Izzy chuckled and kissed her mom's cheek. "You're going to have to get use to this you know."

"Sure, whatever." Emily huffed again and Izzy laid her head on Emily's shoulder.

"I still love you." Emily smiled and wrapped her arms around Izzy.

"You're just my baby girl, you know? I don't want to see you hurt." Izzy smiled and nodded.

"I get it." Izzy grinned and took the boxes from the girl thanking her. They all walked out as a family to find a spot on the bridge to watch the fireworks. JJ had her arms wrapped around Emily and Izzy held Jaden up on a bench so he could watch. A photographer passed and saw them, she quickly snapped the photo then handed Emily a tag and said it's on the house. When they got the photo it was their silhouettes they were all facing away from the camera with the fireworks exploding in front of them, they went from tallest to shortest. It became Emily and JJ's favorite family photo.


	3. Turn on the Radio by Reba

Emily stepped out early in the morning, she loved her family time but she also needed some down time just for her. She started walking around the resort, after two days there she was amazed at how large the place actually was. Between the main building and the outer hotel rooms the place felt like a hidden gem. Walking down the sand to the edge of the very large pond she rolled into one of the hammocks, she closed her eyes and relaxed. Not hearing JJ walking up she was startled when someone joined her, but quickly relaxed again when she realized that it was JJ. She smiled and wrapped her arms around her kissing her forehead.

"Finding you solitude agent Prentiss?" JJ asked and Emily chuckled.

"Maybe agent Jareau." Emily sighed and pulled JJ as close to her as she could. "I love it here."

"I do too." JJ smiled and kissed Emily's neck. "It's so perfect." They stayed that way for another half hour before agreeing to go get breakfast before waking their children up. They walked hand in hand down to the little bakery in the main building, ordering fresh coffee and pastries; they found a table by the smaller pond to eat by and curled up together on one side watching the wildlife in the water. Walking back to their room they noticed a fairly large amount of people gathering, deciding to check it out they walked down to the group and asked a man what was so interesting.

"The alligator came up on shore, here." He stepped to the side and the animal came into view, the five-foot alligator lay less than ten feet away.

"He's huge." Emily said and took a step back, JJ laughed.

"There are plenty of people between you and him Emily. Anyway he wont bother you if you don't bother him." JJ took Emily's hand and led them back to the room, she kissed her before pushing her inside and flopping down on the bed next to Izzy who was actually awake.

"Hey babe." JJ said pulling a freshly clean Izzy to her.

"Hmmm you smell like cinnamon rolls and coffee."

"I hate your sense of smell." Emily said walking over to the bathroom, knocking on the door. "You ok Jaden?"

"Which bottle am I suppose to use? Mickey mouse, Mini mouse, or Pluto?"

"For what buddy?"

"My hair."

"Mickey." Izzy said and JJ closed her eyes falling back into a completely relaxed state.

"How'd you manage to get him up and in the tub?" Emily asked lying down behind JJ.

"I told him he wouldn't want to smell like a monkey and get confused with the other monkeys at animal kingdom." Izzy smiled and Emily chuckled.

"We owe you."

"No you don't it was easy, plus I'm really excited about today." Izzy smiled and JJ kissed the back of her head. "When can we go?"

"It's only nine, we should eat first." Emily said and Izzy nodded.

"I want a cinnamon roll." Izzy groaned and Emily chuckled. Jaden walked out fully clothed and squeaky clean.

"Well look at that." Emily smiled and looked Jaden up and down. "Got your shorts on right and everything little bud."

"Izzy picked them out for me." Emily pulled a comb out and slicked his damp hair back.

"Rocking boy." Emily smiled and kissed his forehead. "Ready for breakfast then Animal Kingdom?"

"Yeah!" Jaden grabbed Izzy's hand and pulled her off the bed. "Come on lets go!"

"Right behind you little bro." Izzy said following him out the door and to the main building for breakfast. Emily chuckled and pulled JJ up to her, kissing her gently.

"Come on love we got two kids to chase." JJ took Emily's hand and they once again walked hand in hand back to the main building, the bright colors putting them into a good mood. When they walked by the smaller pond they saw a group of people again, this time their children were part of it, giving a short whistle JJ got the attention of both children.

"Mom there's an alligator!" Jaden yelled not leaving his spot by the fence.

"Be careful please." Emily yelled and Izzy showed that she had a tight grip on her younger brother. Walking over they peered over the fence and saw the same gator in the water enjoying a meal of some crackers kids were throwing to him.

"Mommy I wanna feed him!" Jaden said and JJ shook her head.

"That's not good for him Jaden, you should eat your food anyway, he'll be here later."

"You sure?"

"I swear." JJ took Jaden and set him down on the ground. "Let's go eat then go to the park." JJ took Jaden inside to get food while Emily and Izzy leaned over the rail watching the gator.

"He's amazing."

"A lot of raw power in such a small thing." Emily said and Izzy looked at her, Emily pulled her into a hug. "Hmm?" Izzy always hated when her mother knew she was going to say something and didn't have the guts to do so.

"I miss you guys."

"What do you mean?"

"We never see you and mom, you're always out with the team on some stupid case."

"Izzy you know that's our job."

"Yeah well Jamie's dad gave up his job for his family."

"Honey you know if we wanted to we would quit right now and we wouldn't have to work. You also know that our jobs mean a lot to us. They help us stay sane."

"I just want a family."

"I know honey." Emily held Izzy close. "You'd rather have all of us or none of us." Izzy nodded. "Even though we work, we still love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because no matter what we love you more than you can imagine."

"I know ma." Izzy hugged Emily again, sniffling. As they pulled apart Jaden came tearing up with a cinnamon roll in his hands for Izzy.

"Izzy, Izzy look! I got a roll for you!" He grinned as Izzy took it.

"Thanks J man." Izzy smiled and ruffled his hair. JJ walked up and wrapped her arm around Izzy's waist, pulling her close.

"How you doing?" She smiled at her daughter, Izzy grinned back.

"Better now I got food." JJ laughed and the family walked to the bus stop to get headed to Animal Kingdom. Walking up she smiled when she recognized Zack, nudging Izzy in his direction she smiled down at her.

"Go talk to him."

"You sure you're not going to kill him?"

"I'll try my best." Emily smiled.

"Hey Zack." Izzy walked over to the boy and smiled.

"Well look at that we're at the same resort." He smiled at her.

"Yeah. What park are you going to today?" She smiled at him.

"The Animal Kingdom place for Sasha." He pointed at a little girl that looked just like him.

"Your sister?"

"Yup five year old ball of fire." He smiled and Sasha walked over to him.

"Zack when are we going?"

"When the bus gets here." Zack pulled Sasha to him. "Sa, this is Izzy."

"Hi." The little girl smiled up at Izzy.

"Hey! That's my sister, get your own." Jaden said stepping up to Izzy his arms wrapping around her legs.

"Jaden be nice." Izzy said putting a hand on his head. Izzy smiled at Zack. "Jaden I'd like you to meet Sasha, Zack's little sister."

"Hi."

"Hi." The girl looked them up and down then stepped behind Zack. "Our bus is here."

"Izzy, lets go." Emily said, she watched as Zack followed behind Izzy helping her up onto the bus.

"Emily… be nice." JJ said taking her arm in her's. Izzy sat down next to Zack on the bus and they talked about what they wanted to see the most at the park.

"You've never heard of the killimanjaro's ride? We have to go on it!" Zack was getting excited as he spoke.

"I have to stay with my family." Izzy said, she really wanted to stay with Zack but it was a family vacation.

"Maybe our families can stick together?" Izzy looked over at JJ and Emily, who both nod that it was ok with them.

"Maybe." Izzy smiled and took his hand.

x-x-x

Izzy picked Jaden up as he jumped up to get the hanging basket of fruit. She held him up as he picked two pieces of fruit out. Smiling she placed him back on the ground she paid for the fruit and pops. Handing Zack his pop, he smiled and took Sasha's hand. Emily walked hand in hand with JJ talking with Zack's parents, Jordan and Sandra.

"You both work for the FBI?" Jordan asked looking at Emily.

"Yup BAU or behavioral analysis unit."

"How long?" Sandra asked.

"I was 22 when I joined." JJ said.

"And I was 20 when I joined the FBI, I didn't join the BAU for awhile after though, I was about 24 when I did join."

"When did you have Izzy?"

"Years ago." Everyone chuckled and Emily smiled. "I was 22 when Izzy decided to come barreling into the world."

"Your kids are great, like little angels." Sandra smiled.

x-x-x

JJ watched her family as she floated along the other side of the pool. She watched as Izzy and Jaden kept throwing a pool football to keep it away from Emily. Smiling as they would wait till Emily was closer to the person throwing before releasing the ball. She chuckled when Emily picked Jaden up and threw him over her shoulder, Izzy jumped into action and tackled her mother crashing all three of them into the water. When Emily surfaced first with biggest grin on her face, she held the football in her hands. Seconds later Izzy and Jaden popped up. Izzy huffed and swam away with Jaden in toe. Pulling Jaden out of the pool they walked over to the snack bar.

"Hey Izzy."

"Hi Pedro."

"What can I get you today?"

"What do you think Jay? Fries and hot dogs?"

"Yeah." Jaden grinned than ran back to the pool. Izzy laughed as Jaden launched himself at Emily. Turning back to Pedro she smiled when he pulled a lollipop out for a kid. Looking back at her family she smiled as Emily roughhoused with Jaden and JJ chuckled from her safe spot on the steps. Pedro put the food down by her and she handed him the card, taking the food over to a table. Jaden ran up and started eating while Izzy went back to get her card.

"Iz, you seem to have a fan." Pedro said and Izzy looked over to see Zack smiling at her.

"Thanks Pedro." She smiled and walked over to Zack. "I thought you guys were going to stay at the park?"

"Got a little too hot." He smiled and Izzy laughed, he followed her over to the table. Izzy smiled when he pulled a seat out for him, Jaden glared at him till Izzy gave him a look and he scampered off to Emily. Sandra walked over to Emily and JJ, sitting by them she smiled.

"Would you guys like to join us for dinner tonight? Zack and Izzy showed interest in going down to downtown Disney, and the hotel has child watching services…" JJ looked and Emily with pleading eyes and Emily smiled and nodded.

"We'd love to go Sandra."

x-x-x

Two hours later Emily found herself watching Sasha and Jaden play with the other kids of the daycare staff. JJ wrapped her arms around Emily and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Come on, we have to go get ready." She said and Emily nodded, Izzy and Zack we're heading out within the hour and had a curfew of 1. Taking JJ's hand they walked back to the room, able to see Izzy and Zack off before they left.

"Hey." Emily grabbed Izzy real quick, pulling her back in the room with her and JJ.

"Mom!"

"Isabel… I get it he's a nice guy and all just… be smart, you may never see him after this." Emily said and Izzy nodded.

"Mom… I don't like him like that, honestly I'm not all that interested in something right now either, we're just friends."

"Don't let him pressure you ok?"

"Mom, you may carry a gun for protection, but you so don't need it, you and uncle Derek trained me in hand to hand combat, I know how to protect myself." JJ smirked from her spot by the bathroom as she got ready.

"Emily, she's a big girl, you should trust her." JJ said as she walked over still putting an earring in.

"Ok, ok." Emily kissed Izzy's forehead. "I love you have fun." She said and JJ rolled her eyes hugging Izzy.

"I love you too, don't be dumb, and don't forget you have money on you." JJ smiled and Izzy nodded.

"By the way mom," Izzy smiled at JJ. "You look beautiful." JJ smiled and hugged Izzy again.

"All I have to do now is convince your mother into a dress every once in awhile and my life will be complete." JJ said and Izzy chuckled.

"Ok, sure mom. I've got to go, I'll see you soon."

"Ok honey." JJ said as she pushed Izzy out the door. She turned back to Emily, pulling her into a kiss.

"We did good." Emily said and JJ nodded.

"We did very good." She smiled, stepping away from Emily. "Now get ready, we're suppose to meet Sandra and Jordan in half an hour."

"But… there is so much we could do in that time instead."

"Oh really? I think I'd rather take my time with certain other things." JJ said walking away from Emily. Emily sighed and grabbed her clothes from the closet bar.

"You'll be the death of me Jennifer Jareau."

"Once again, you weren't saying that the other night."

"Oh I was, just a different context behind it." Emily smirked and JJ kissed her.

"Hurry please." Emily laughed. Changed, cleaned up and excited Emily waited for JJ to finish getting ready.

"Come on JJ…" Emily whined and JJ rolled her eyes, looking over her shoulder at Emily.

"I only need a few more minutes." She said pulling the curling iron away from her head for the last time.

"But you look beautiful already, why do I get the feeling you want to be over the top?"

"Because I do, and you've never complained about over the top before."

"Very true." Emily smiled and JJ took her hand.

"Ready?"

"Always." Emily stood up and the two women walked out of their hotel room, walking to the main lobby where they were to meet Jordan and Sandra. JJ sat next to Emily on one of the benches provided by the resort, her head resting on Emily's shoulder, she played with Emily's wedding ring, twirling it around Emily's finger. Sandra walked in a few steps ahead of her husband who was busy playing with his new camera, spotting the two women he snapped a photo of them. Walking over to Sandra he showed it to her, smiling she kissed her husband.

"We should give that to them."

"I agree." He smiled.

"You two ready?" Sandra asked as they got closer, JJ looked up and them and smiled.

"Yeah, we are." Emily said lacing her fingers with JJ. Standing up the group of four headed toward the bus station.

"I must admit, I feel a little underdressed." Sandra said looking at Emily and JJ. Emily had a suit on while JJ wore a blue button down and black skirt on. Emily laughed and shook her head.

"Don't, you look amazing." She smiled at the woman who smiled back.

"We just felt like getting a little dressed up tonight." JJ said.

"And by we she means her, and she forced me." Emily said and JJ swatted her arm. "But I love it." Emily said and JJ smiled resting her head on Emily's shoulder as they walked. The four continued to talk while on the bus going to Downtown Disney.

"Anyone else hope we don't run into Izzy and Zack?" Jordan asked and JJ laughed nodding.

x-x-x

Zack kept looking back at Izzy who had her eyes glued to a girl about their age. Sighing he walked over to her, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Go have fun, I'll cover for you ok?" Izzy smiled hugging Zack around the neck.

"I promise to make it up to you." She said and kissed his cheek, he laughed.

"It's alright Iz, I kind of wanted to head back to Epcot anyway, and there was this girl that worked in."

"Mexico!"

"You know who I'm talking about?"

"Go for it! She'd love you." Izzy said and Zack smiled, Izzy looked at Zack then undid some of the buttons on his shirt only to realize he had his tee shirt on still. "Take the shirt off." She said and he obeyed handing it to her, she put it in his bag, and looked at his jeans. "Where'd your belt go?" she asked and he pulled it out of the bag. "Ok put it on, it adds a certain flare."

"Ok." He listened and she looked him over once more.

"You're good." She smiled and Zack looked her over.

"Undo your hair." He said and she pulled the hair tie out. "That's better."

"Ok, no trouble and we have to met back at the hotel at twelve thirty ok?"

"It's a deal." He smiled, they hugged and headed off in separate directions. Barely a minute later Zack ran right into JJ.

"Zack, I'm sorry, I should've been paying attention."

"It's alright Mrs. Prentiss."

"Zack, call me JJ I insist. Where's Izzy?" Zack paled.

"She went into a store…"

"Ok… so that's not my daughter hanging off some stranger?"

"No?"

"Zack you are a terrible liar." JJ said as she walked over to Izzy. "Isabel." JJ said and Izzy jumped away from the girl.

"Mom… I'm so dead aren't I?"

"You are so damn lucky I caught you and not Emily."

"I know." Izzy couldn't look JJ in the eye still.

"You going to introduce me?"

"Um… this is Harmony."

"Hi." The girl said from behind Izzy.

"Isabel…" JJ sighed. "I can't stop you so I'm going to tell you what I told you earlier and I tell you a lot. You can make your own choices, just try to make smart ones." JJ said and Izzy nodded.

"Where's mom?" Izzy asked.

"She and Sandra are at the cirque thing, looking at the photos, Jordan is out with his camera, and I decided to come down to the harbor… only to find you hanging off some girl."

"Mom I am so sorry…" Izzy said and JJ shook her head, kissing Izzy's forehead.

"Just be smart ok? You're old enough now." JJ said and Izzy nodded, JJ walked away. "You told her I carry a gun right?" She said and Harmony stiffened.

"Mom! It's ok, she never uses it." Izzy said as JJ disappeared, still praying she made the right choice pushing Izzy in the right direction.

x-x-x

It was nearing midnight, Emily and JJ we're walking hand in hand back to the bus stations with Jordan and Sandra not far behind. Emily leaned her forehead against JJ's, stopping them in front of a lit fountain.

"I loved tonight." Emily said softly and JJ nodded her agreement, Jordan looked up at them and Sandra nudged him.

"Take a photo." She ordered, by the time he had the camera ready the water turned from fire red to a cyan color, making the women pop against the light. He looked at the screen and smiled showing it to Sandra, she smiled and nodded.

x-x-x

Zack kept looking at the time, he finally gave up and called Izzy, there was no answer, he didn't know how he was suppose to go tell his family what happened and why Izzy wasn't with him at half past one. Sighing he walked to his room, walking in he looked at his dad.

"Zachary what's wrong?" He asked standing up.

"I fucked up…"

"What happened honey?" Sandra walked up to him and Zack sighed.

"Izzy and I split up, I went back to Epcot, she went to hang out with some other girl, we were suppose to meet up at twelve thirty."

"That was an hour ago." Jordan pointed out.

"I was waiting hoping she was just running late."

"Shit… we need to go tell JJ and Emily." Jordan said grabbing the key card they went to Emily and JJ's room. Knocking softly on the door Jordan knew Emily was already worried when she opened the door.

"Emily…" Sandra said and stepped into the room.

"Oh god…" Emily said and JJ walked over to them.

"What happened?" She demanded and Zack looked at the ground.

"She never met back up." Zack said and Emily was close to tears. JJ pushed passed Zack and Jordan to get outside, leaving everyone behind. Pulling her cell phone out she called Izzy, it went straight to voicemail. She sighed and called Garcia.

"Hello?"

"Pen! I need you to pin point Izzy's phone."

"What's the matter?"

"She… She's lost."

"You suck at lying." Garcia said and typed away at her computer. "Alright, she isn't that far from you, if you go to your northeast you'll run into a pool, it says she's there."

"Thank you Pen." JJ said hanging up the phone. She started sprinting toward the reflecting pool. When it came to sight so did Izzy who had her knees tucked to her chest and tears falling down her cheeks. "Izzy…" JJ said and Izzy looked up at her.

"Mommy…" JJ walked over to her and wrapped her arms around Izzy.

"It's ok I got you." She whispered and Izzy started crying harder. JJ made Izzy look up at her. "You didn't make such a great choice did you?"

"I'm sorry," Izzy cried.

"It's ok, tell me what happened."

"I didn't realize she was that much older mom…"

"Ok…"

"She could drink…"

"You drank?" Izzy nodded.

"Mom… I slept with her." This shocked JJ and she hugged Izzy closer. "It was horrible… I feel so used." Izzy said and JJ rubbed circles on her back.

"It's ok, I promise, it's going to be ok, but we need to get you back to Emily… before she kills both of us." JJ said and Izzy nodded, standing up JJ helped her up. She wrapped an arm around her as they walked back to the room, Izzy shook more the closer they got. JJ opened the door to find that Jaden was up and Zack's family was still there, comforting Emily.

"Izzy!" Jaden said running up to Izzy hugging her legs.

"Hey you." Izzy ruffled his hair. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Yeah but you were missing."

"Sandra… I know it's a lot to ask, but would you guys mind watching Jaden for the night?" JJ asked and Sandra shook her head, taking his hand they started to walk out.

"You be good bud ok? I love you." JJ said kissing him.

"I love you too mommy." Jaden smiled, he walked with Sandra out of the room. JJ sighed and shut the door.

"Isabel…" Emily looked at Izzy who started crying all over again, Emily walked over and wrapped Izzy in a hug. "Do I have to kill someone?" She asked and Izzy shook her head. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" Izzy shook her head again. "You do know you have to right?" Izzy nodded and Emily smiled. "Good, come on, sit down." Emily said walking them backwards till they hit the bed, sitting down Izzy looked up at Emily. Emily looked down at Izzy and saw her little girl so broken it ripped her heart to pieces.

"I made a mistake."

"Ok."

"I slept with someone." Emily felt her heart stop and had to force a nod out. "I feel so used…"

"Honey… did you use a condom?" Emily asked and Izzy looked up at her mother.

"I guess I should have said I slept with a girl." Emily relaxed a bit.

"If you say thank god I'm going to hit you." JJ warned and Emily nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emily asked and Izzy shook her head.

"I just want to shower and go to bed."

"I can arrange that." Emily smiled and Izzy nodded hugging onto her mother still.

"I'm so sorry mom."

"It's ok baby." Emily kissed the top of Izzy's head. "I love you."

"I love you too." Izzy said softly before getting up and heading to the bathroom. When the door shut Emily let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and flopped back onto the bed.

"Em…"

"Oh god…" Emily looked up at JJ. "Please tell me you're not about to tell me something I really don't want to hear?"

"I knew they split up."

"Jennifer! You could have stopped this?" Emily nearly yelled and JJ grabbed Emily's arm pulling her out of the room.

"I couldn't have stopped this… well I could have but we agreed to let our children make mistakes and we would only try to push them in the right direction."

"She's sixteen! She slept with someone, this isn't a mistake this is…"

"Emily stop… we all have to go through this at some point in time." JJ said and Emily ran her hands through her hair.

"I feel so useless." She said and JJ nodded.

"I do too." JJ stepped up and hugged Emily. "It's going to be ok, you know this right?"

"I do." Emily sighed and hugged JJ tightly back. "Did we mess up?"

"No… it was bond to happen sooner or later."

"God I wish it had been much later." Emily said making JJ chuckle.

"It's going to be ok." JJ said, "We have so much love in this family that we will make it ok."

"We do… I love you so much Jennifer." Emily said.

"I love you too Emily." JJ said looking back toward the room where Izzy was, crying sitting on the floor of the shower tub combo in the room. JJ prayed that she was right and everything was going to be ok.


	4. Turn your lights on by Santana

Izzy woke up at six when she heard her mom walk out of the room, sitting up right in bed she sighed, getting out of bed she ran after her mom.

"Mom!" Izzy yelled and Emily stopped, she looked over her shoulder to see Izzy running up to her.

"Hey Iz." Emily said and Izzy hugged her.

"Mom, I don't want what happened last night to put a dark cloud over the rest of the trip." Izzy said and Emily nodded.

"I agree."

"Good…"

"Isabel… I have a very serious question to ask you, and either way I don't care." Izzy nodded. "What's going through your mind right now? In terms of your sexuality." Emily asked and Izzy looked down at her feet thinking about it.

"I guess I'm not really sure, but I know I've never really been extremely interested in guys… I mean when all your friends find someone 'amazingly hot' and you think they're uglier than shit… well things just don't add up in your mind." Emily chuckled and nodded. "So… I'm not going to say I'm gonna end up with a woman, but I'm not saying I'm gonna end up with a guy, I'm gonna say I'm going to end up with someone who loves me."

"That sounds like a perfect plan kido." Emily smiled and hugged Izzy. "Now go back to bed so I can finish working out, and you may want to wake your mom up, considering I promised to go running with her today." Izzy laughed and nodded heading back to the room. Once in the room she nudged JJ.

"Mom… mom…" Izzy rolled her eyes and stepped away from the bed. "Agent Jareau!" She yelled and watched JJ fall out of the bed jumping up.

"Ma'am!" she yelled and Izzy laughed, JJ glared at her. "You little…"

"Mom says to join her when you are ready." Izzy said as she rolled back into her bed.

"What are you really just going to go back to bed?"

"Yeah, it's only six." Izzy said and pulled the covers over her head. JJ laughed and got ready to join Emily for their morning work out.

Izzy wasn't asleep long before she remembered someone had to pick Jaden up. Sighing she got up out of the bed and walked toward the door. She wasn't sure what she was suppose to tell Zack about last night, when she got to their hotel room she still hadn't figured out what to say. The door opened and Zack ran right into Izzy.

"Oh…hey." He smiled at her.

"Zack I'm sorry about last night."

"Come walk with me ok?" She nodded and Zack took her hand. They walked over to the beach, he stopped and looked out over the water, sitting in the sand. "I know this is going to sound crazy but I knew right from meeting you I had no chance. I mean I still wanted to try so I did and I thought I was wrong because you really liked me. Then I saw you watched that girl, I couldn't let you suffer for my feelings, so I told you to go for it. I wanted you to say no but I knew you wouldn't so I sucked it up."

"Zack, it's fine, I get it."

"Where'd you go?"

"Long story…"

"I've got a few hours." He smiled and she started telling him.

x-x-x

JJ jogged along side Emily, the silence straining both of them, finally she grabbed Emily's arm forcing her to look at her.

"You say you're going to be ok but you aren't, it's easy to see."

"Yeah well I'm a little mad at my wife right now."

"Because I didn't scold my child?"

"No, because you let her make a huge mistake."

"Would you have preferred that I pulled her in and acted like your mother when you grew up?" JJ asked "Remember Emily she is part of you and at your age, I get the feeling you were a little more rebellious."

"It was for a damn good reason."

"Because your mother was never home? You do realize we're never home you might think your giving her a better life but you and I are just like your mother, yes we give her a home that hasn't changed but we're always on the go, on call, we never know when we'll be called to drop everything and go chase the bad guys. So just realize she is you and you did the same thing years before Izzy's age. I'm not saying I'm happy about this, and I'm not saying I didn't do the same at her age."

"Are you done yet?" Emily asked shocking JJ. "No I'm mad because you knew, because she came to you because she never said anything about anything because I was worried about her and Zack and you knew."

"She came to me because I was there first. I didn't say anything over dinner because I was hoping she'd walk away, as for her and Zack, I thought for sure she liked him." JJ smiled at Emily "You aren't on the outside Em, at least no more or less than I am. I tell you the things our kids tell me, I rarely keep secrets from you. Well I did keep the fact that Jaden broke the window not Merlin."

"That, I knew, that dog could never bust that window…with a baseball." Emily said and thought for a minute. "She's our daughter, and the fact she did something like this makes me have to deal with her not being a kid anymore, that my little girl who changed my life for the better, is now about to step out on her own. Who helped me form a family is about to think about her own family."

"You're worried she's grown up?"

"A bit."

"Em, She's always going to be your child."

"I know, but I'm still worried."

"She's smart, and less rebellious than you. Shell be fine."

"I know…" Emily mumbled and JJ laughed, hugging Emily she kissed her temple.

"You are extremely stubborn."

"I'm a Prentiss."

"Point taken."

x-x-x

Izzy picked Jaden up so he could reach the top shelf of the shelf; grabbing the Pluto he wanted she put him back on the ground. She watched him run to Emily, Emily picked him up and took the toy from him smiling. She smiled, some things she remembered before JJ came around, mostly good, and sometimes it was just hard for her to understand why her mom cried at night. Izzy wanted her mom happy, so now here watching her mom with her brother and a smile on her face she couldn't help but be overjoyed with how life was turning out. Turning she ran into JJ.

"You and I need to talk." JJ said.

"You can't kill me here! You'd make it not the happiest place on earth."

"I'm not going to kill you, anyway they'd pronounce you dead off property."

"I hate that you're that smart."

"Are you ok?" JJ asked.

"Yes? Why should I not be?"

"Because you're not texting Zack nonstop, you keep looking at Jaden like you'd kill for him, and you keep looking at Emily like you can't stop thinking."

"Well I'm stressed." Izzy said and then added. "When it was just mom and me things were so different, I remember nights she'd cry and nights she'd come home and she wasn't her, cases got to her and she just wasn't her. She use to try to be strong for me, then you came along and she stopped being scared, stopped crying. Now I thank god everyday that you came along, and I'm glad I have her back, but that storm behind her eyes is back. Now that might be because of me, and that I can deal with but if it's something else I wont be very happy."

"Ok, I can't follow your logic." JJ said.

"If she's mad about what I did then I can blow it off, if something else is bothering her I don't want to end up back at what we were years ago."

"So, your worried about her and I?" Izzy nodded. "I wouldn't be, things happen, we'll fight, its just life."

"You do realize she might be your wife but I'm her child, you think she's protective of me? You so haven't seen me protective of her."

"I've been with this family for 12 years now, you consider me a parent. So its time to stop throwing this shit at me and realize I'm not working against you. If I was then we wouldn't be here, and you'd most likely be growing up with just your mom." Izzy nodded and was about to walk away when JJ stopped her again. "You are my child, I love you just as much as I love Jaden so this, thing, hurts."

"Don't blame me for protecting the only thing I have."

"You have us."

"People change, they leave."

"What makes you think one of us will leave?"

"I don't know."

"I'm here for the long haul kid."

"Okay…I'm glad by the way."

"Now would you like to watch Jaden for us tonight?"

"Sure." Izzy nodded. "It's late night at Magic Kingdom anyway."

"Stay with him please."

"Ha, very funny." Izzy actually laughed despite herself, JJ put her arm around her, resting her shoulder on Izzy's shoulder. "Yeah I wont run out and jump into bed again." Izzy smiled and JJ chuckled.

"Good. So who's losing their family?"

"Would it be sad if it's something off TV?"

"No, never." JJ chuckled as they walked back over to Emily.

x-x-x

a/n: Sorry about taking forever to post this, I've been distracted with depressing little drabbles.


	5. Chapter 5

I hate doing this, but I'm getting stuck in a massive rut with this, and I'm not getting a lot of feedback and I'm really not sure if I should keep working on this or move on. If I should drop the whole series or just this part? Is anyone really interested in this still? At all?


	6. No by Brad Pasley

Emily wrapped her arms around JJ sighing lightly before opening her eyes. Today she promised all three of her family members that they'd leave Disney and go to the Sea World just outside the property, if and only if they agreed to sit through the Cirque de Soleil. Truth was she hated the smell of fish and Sea World definitely had the smell of fish in her opinion. Looking over JJ's shoulder she saw that Izzy and Jaden were still fast asleep, smiling she bent down and kissed the back of JJ's neck. Working her way down her shoulder and across her collarbone, before JJ stopped her.

"What was the one rule?"

"No sex while the kids are around…"

"And where are the kids?"

"Over there…"

"Which means?"

"I'm annoyed."

"Good, now did you want to work out today before fish world?"

"Not really, I wanted to work out a whole different way." Emily smirked and JJ rolled her eyes, getting out of the bed she looked at her children and then at Emily.

"Shower?" She asked and seconds later Emily was behind her walking them to the bathroom.

x-x-x

Forty minutes later Emily was walking out of the bathroom only to come face to face with Izzy.

"You're up early."

"So are you."

"Dreading today."

"Yeah that's what I am going to believe." Izzy laughed. "I get the feeling you had fun this morning."

"I have no room to say."

"Yeah but I do." JJ said smiling from the bathroom door. "And Iz, you will never know." JJ smiled walking by her daughter. Emily smirked and trailed after JJ.

"Shower is yours, we'll be going to the car rental place. If Jaden doesn't wake up by the time you're done wake him up and go to the main building." JJ told Izzy.

"Alright, so I guess this means my early swim is out of the question?"

"Well… you could go swim and we could wake Jaden up and take him." Emily said.

"Yeah, lets do that instead." JJ said. Izzy smiled and grabbed her swim stuff. Jaden looked up at JJ rubbing his eyes.

"Mommy I'm tired."

"I know honey, but come on we have to go pick up the car." JJ smiled running her hand through his hair.

"Ok." Jaden yawned getting out of bed.

"He is so not like you." Izzy said looking at Emily, Emily gave her a look. "Okay I'm out." She smiled and walked out of the room to the pool. When she reached the pool she smiled up at the lifeguard and jumped right in. fifteen minutes later someone was standing in her way. Pulling up out of the water she looked at who was standing in her way.

"Oh this can't be happening." She muttered to herself.

"Oh but it is, see you told me where you were staying, now that was… well take it how you will." The girl smiled at Izzy, who stepped back.

"You screwed me over and I don't want you anywhere near me." Izzy said walking away, the girl grabbed her arm.

"Maybe we should start out differently, I'm Harmony."

"No, there is no starting out differently." Izzy snarled at the girl and pulled her arm away.

"Izzy please…"

"No!" Izzy turned to face the girl glaring at her. "I don't want you even here! I don't want to deal with you. I don't…"

"Izzy!" Pedro walked over to her pulling her out of the pool, he threw a towel over her shoulders and grabbed her bag. "Come on." He said taking her away from the pool, he led her behind the snack bar counter and sat her down. "Whoa you need to breathe."

"I…" Izzy looked up at him. "I want my mom…" Izzy said and he nodded grabbing her phone.

"Emily, hey this is Pedro from… yes! I have Izzy here, you need to come here. She just needs you right now. Ok I'll tell her." He hung up and looked at Izzy. "She said to sit still and she'll be here in a few minutes." He wrapped her in a hug. "What was all that about?"

"Long story."

"You want anything?"

"Coke?"

"You got it." He stood up and came back a few minutes later with a coke and a cookie. "I know its not a great breakfast, but it'll work."

"Thanks." She said taking the offered items.

"She's walking over here, you want me to get rid of her?"

"It'll be ok." Izzy said, but by the time Harmony was there Emily had showed up.

"What happened?" Emily asked wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"Izzy… you can't just be like this." Harmony said and Emily looked at her.

"Who the fuck are you?" Emily snapped at the girl.

"Harmony." Izzy started shaking in Emily's arms.

"You're the bitch that slept with my daughter." Emily said and Harmony nodded. Emily went for her gun and Izzy grabbed her arm.

"Mom… you need to stop."

"Isabel let your mom do her job."

"Your job is to catch bad guys."

"Bad guy! Hello right here!" Emily yelled and Izzy took Emily's gun away from her.

"I don't think Hotch could get you out of harms way for this one." Izzy said and Pedro looked at them.

"Do you have a room here at this resort?" He asked Harmony.

"No?"

"Are you staying on the property? Or have passes to the park?"

"No."

"I'm going to have to ask you to come with me." He said grabbing her arm, he knew he could kick her out but he could get her away from Izzy.

"No, I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to sort this out."

"How old are you?"

"What?"

"I said how old are you!" Emily yelled and Harmony looked at her.

"I'm twenty two."

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out, she's sixteen!" Emily stood up and Pedro put a hand on her shoulder to sit her back down.

"Mom… I took just as much action as she did on this…"

"That's for sure." Harmony said.

"Shut up." Izzy snarled.

"I don't care how much you did or didn't do, she's 22, your 16, it's against the law."

"Emily!" JJ yelled from across the pool area. She glared at Harmony walking over to her family with Jaden behind her.

"Mom… no… Mom hell no!" Izzy stood up but JJ already had Harmony by her shirt. "JJ!" Izzy yelled and JJ looked at her, "put her down… step back, breathe."

"Isabel right now isn't such a good time."

"She's twenty two by the way." Emily said and JJ's rage doubled.

"Mom… please." Izzy whimpered and JJ put Harmony down.

"You have ten seconds to get out of here before I change my mind." JJ said and Harmony stood where she was.

"Izzy, I broke up with Steven."

"Get out of here."

"You wont forget me…"

"You treated me like shit, so no, I won't." Izzy said and Harmony left. Emily wrapped Izzy in a hug.

"God she was a bitch." Emily said pulling away. "Oh gun please." Izzy smiled and handed her mom the gun back.

"So that's what happened? She slept with you and then you found out she was with someone else?" JJ asked.

"More like he kicked me out." Izzy said.

"Did he touch you?" Emily nearly yelled and Izzy shook her head.

"No mom… but I may have assaulted him."

"What?"

"I kind of hit at him when he tried to push me out of the room."

"Oh… well don't worry about it." Emily said and sighed, picking Jaden up. "Lets go change and go to Sea world… And no more dating for you." Emily walked away from JJ and Izzy to the room.

"She is kidding right?" Izzy asked.

"I don't think so." JJ said. "Because I agree, no more dating."

"But…"

"Shut up Izzy." JJ said walking after Emily.

x-x-x

Izzy walked behind Jaden as they walked around Sea World, the only thing she was really interested in was the new ride Manta, and the baby dolphin nursery. Emily had her hand in JJ's, she couldn't stop smiling, after the events of the morning things had calmed and Emily was proud of how Izzy handled it. She was glad that even though she lost her cool for a bit she was able to keep her mothers from killing the girl. Though Emily wasn't happy that Izzy never mentioned that the girl was in her twenties, JJ kept saying she most likely didn't know, Emily wasn't so sure. When Izzy looked back at them JJ saw that the spark she got from her mother wasn't there.

"Hey, you take Jaden to see the sharks while Iz and I hit up Manta ok?" JJ kissed Emily and walked over to Izzy, grabbing her hand. "Come on, I want to go scream my head off." She smiled at Izzy who had a huge smile in return.

"Awesome." They turned toward the ride and Emily took Jaden.

"Want to watch Izzy and Mommy scream overtop our heads?"

"Yeah!" Jaden grinned and Emily smiled.

"That's my boy, come on we have to head to the front of the park again."

"Can we see the turtles again?"

"I don't know…" Emily said, trying to make him beg.

"Please mom! Please!"

"Ok, but we need to hurry." She smiled and Jaden nodded.

x-x-x

"Ok, I lied, I cant do this." Izzy said looking at the roller coaster.

"Oh hell no! You are not backing out of this now!" JJ grabbed her hand and led her up to their spots. They got strapped in and JJ looked at her.

"I'm gonna die."

"I'm right here with you."

"Double funeral."

"For sure, I hear your grandma has a nice plot set out for me already."

"Why do I get a feeling that was a gift?"

"It was, for my birthday…"

"Ouch."

"My thirtieth."

"Isnt that more of a 40th?"

"It wasn't my favorite gift." JJ said smiling, then the ride shot off.

x-x-x

"Ok Jaden here they come." Emily smiled camera out, she could hear Izzy and JJ hollering as they got closer.

"They don't sound scared."

"They're having fun bud." Emily smiled aiming the camera, she got a shot of them right as they passed over head. Looking at the photo she smiled, it was a keeper, JJ and Izzy grinning like fools while the people behind them screamed and looked like they were crying.

"I want to go on it."

"You're a little too small kid, now come on lets go meet them by the exit ok?" Emily walked with Jaden over to the exit, they ran into JJ and Izzy as soon as they got there.

"That was so awesome!" Izzy grinned and Emily laughed.

"Yeah, the people behind you were crying."

"Oh we know!" JJ smiled.

"I got a photo."

"Awesome!" Izzy said, she was buzzing, JJ was happy because the spark had returned even if it wasn't so big, it was still there.

"Ok, off to the dolphin nursery, then food, then well wherever." Emily said and Jaden was off like a bullet, Izzy laughed and raced after him.

"That was intense." JJ said and Emily laughed taking her hand.

"Was it?"

"It was so amazing though, they really have something in that laying down thing." JJ laughed, Emily kissed her temple.

"We have a long day ahead of us don't we?"

"You're the one who bought tickets to the nine showing of Crique."

"I mean… never mind." Emily stopped JJ and walked her back till she hit the side of a building, smiling she kissed her.

"Emily… I want to see the baby dolphins." JJ pouted and made Emily laugh.

"Ok, come on." Emily held JJ's hand as they made their way through the crowd to the nursery.

"Mommy look!" Jaden said as a mother dolphin and baby jumped out of the water. Emily smiled picking him up to see better. They watched as the babies chased after one another, and the mothers would do what they were trained to do, entertain. One kept jumping up on the platform and posing, Emily pulled her camera out to snap photos of it. They spent a good hour there before anyone was ready to leave, smiles all on their faces.

"So food?" Izzy asked and Emily nodded.

"I'm starving."

"Do we really want park food?"

"But I'm not ready to leave!" Jaden cried out.

"It's just like Disney, we can come back, that and we have two day passes so we can come back another day too." Emily said and Jaden calmed down.

"Oh, ok." He smiled. "Can we go to Rainforest Café?"

"Yeah, lets do that then spend the day at Downtown Disney before the show?"

"The show is still nearly seven hours away."

"It'll take an hour to eat, half to get there, we'll shop and have to eat again." JJ reasoned.

"Alright, alright, I cant have both my girls ganging up on me at once, that's not fair." Emily said putting her arms up.

"Yes!" Izzy grinned. "Race you to the car." Izzy said then stopped. "Wait… no… it's too hot out." She said making Emily laugh.

x-x-x

So I was gonna wait for longer to see if people reply to my plea, but since Katey-Anne did this is to her. Thank you for giving me hope on this again, I'm glad I have at least one person reading these still. : ) Enjoy.


	7. Like We use to by rocket to the moon

Izzy walked with Emily as their family made their way over to the Rainforest Café. She kept looking at her mother wondering what the older woman was thinking about.

"Do you think they'll put us by the elephant again?" Emily asked making Izzy laugh.

"That really scarred you huh?"

"It attacked you!" Emily said throwing her arms up in the air.

"I was in the way."

"Attacked."

"Ok mom, I was attacked by the fake elephant." Izzy said rolling her eyes. Emily scoffed and picked up pace to walk by JJ. "Fine be all snippy, whose the teenager now?" Izzy said laughing as Emily shot her a look.

"Aw are you getting picked on?" JJ asked lacing her fingers with Emily's.

"I am." Emily pouted and JJ smirked, stopping them she stepped closer to Emily kissing her.

"Great…" Izzy joked rolling her eyes, "If you get arrested for disturbing the peace I'm letting you rot in jail."

"Remember I have dirt on you missy." JJ said wrapping her arms around Emily.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure you do." Izzy chuckled, she took Jaden's hand as they were called for a table.

x-x-x

"I never want to think of food again." Izzy said.

"You know, you complained about the ribs being too sweet and yet you ate them all." Emily pointed out and Izzy glared at her.

"What are we going to do first?" JJ asked avoiding a spat between the two.

"I wanna go to the toy store!" Jaden said smiling.

"There's a Lego store too…" Izzy said hoping Jaden would want to go there so she wouldn't be the only one.

"Aw don't worry Iz, we'll go there." JJ smiled and Izzy turned red.

"What? I didn't say anything about going there?"

"Oh its all over your face." Emily said throwing her arm over Izzy's shoulder. "Don't worry we'll say we went there for Jaden." She smiled and Izzy turned red.

x-x-x

"Mom!" Jaden yelled at his mothers who just ignored whatever their son was complaining about.

"Mom!" Izzy yelled and grabbed Emily's arm.

"What!" Emily turned around and snapped at Izzy.

"Well I was gonna inform you that the line moved but since you seem to be a little lost and bitchy at the moment I'll tell you, find a room!" Izzy huffed and took Jaden further in line to order their dinner.

"Little harsh there, huh child?" An elderly woman said to Izzy.

"Yeah maybe, but seriously, they keep doing this, and I feel like I'm always left to watch Jaden here, and I just want to be a kid."

"You do know that they are here and just as excited to be here as you are."

"Yeah, but… I don't want to end up missing something over them being so… wrapped up in one another."

"Honey, I'm not going to tell you how to be, but I'm guessing they do something extremely hard for a living, they do carry their guns, and since this is Disney a normal cop couldn't do that, so I'm guessing government. This is their time off, to be with each other and their family, and they hide who they are at work giving them even less time to be with their love." Izzy looked at her mothers, even though she knew Emily was hurt she could see how much love was coming off the two. At that moment Emily looked over at Izzy, she smiled lazily, Izzy smiled back and looked at the woman.

"You're good."

"Oh and order the club, whatever he's looking at getting isn't the best they have here." She said and walked away. Izzy looked back at her mother when she felt arms wrap around her.

"I'm sorry mom." Izzy said and Emily nodded.

"I know. And we're sorry for being so zoned today."

"It's ok." Emily said kissing Izzy's temple. "But we need to hurry, the show is in an hour." Izzy smiled and Emily led her to the table, sitting down next to JJ, Izzy looked at them and smiled as she sat down next Jaden.

"So what is this… thing?" Izzy asked.

"It's to expand your mind, and it's suppose to be one of the best shows offered here." Emily said and JJ looked at Izzy not convinced.

"So… if it sucks and we hate it how will you make it up to us?" Izzy asked.

"If you all truly hate it then we will…" Emily stopped and thought about it. "Nasa?" Izzy shook her head. "Universal studios?"

"That sounds like a deal." Izzy smiled, and JJ nodded.

"Why cant we see… the space ships!" Jaden whined.

"We'll go another time Jaden, but you'll want to wait till you're a bit older to understand it." JJ said.

"Whoa wait… we need to get moving. It'll take us about 20 minutes to get to the show." Emily said and watched as everyone packed up. "Take what you haven't eaten kids ok?" Izzy nodded and took Jaden's leftovers from him. JJ's phone went off, she went out of the room.

"Jareau."

"JJ, we have a question to ask." Morgan was on the other line.

"Ok Derek, shoot."

"What are we suppose to do when we have the same guy calling over and over again to your office?"

"Who is it?"

"Some detective from the south."

"Oh, tell him that if he calls one more time you'll have him arrested for disturbing the peace." JJ said.

"Really?"

"Think of something better then? Talk to Hotch." JJ said. "He's been calling all the time."

"Yeah, I don't know how you deal with this."

"I don't, I'm trying to get him blocked on my phone, and I ignore him."

"Ok I'll get someone on it." Derek said. "So how's the trip?"

"It's great, I should actually get going, we have a show in a bit."

"Ok, give them hugs for me." He said hanging up.

"Hey you." Emily said wrapping her arms around JJ.

"That was Derek, that southern detective is still calling…"

"Want me to…"

"No just let Derek deal with it, he says hey by the way."

"Ok," Emily smiled kissing JJ's cheek. "Ready?"

"Yeah, the kids coming?" JJ asked as she put her hand in Emily's.

"They're already headed down that way." Emily smiled.

x-x-x

"That was so… Awesome!" Izzy said as they walked out of the theater. Emily laughed and nodded.

"So I won?"

"Yes by far you win, can we go again?"

"I don't think so, it was a bit of money." Emily said and Izzy looked at her with pleading eyes.

"But the trampoline people, and the little girls with the spools.

"The bikes…" Jaden added and everyone nodded.

"Please, can we go again?" Izzy asked.

"Maybe we'll go see them in the next year or so but not this vacation ok?" Izzy nodded but still huffed. "Ok, it's getting kind of late, what about ice cream and then back to the hotel for bed?" Emily asked and everyone nodded. They all walked down the paths to the little ice cream store, after ordering and paying they went outside to eat.

"This place is so amazing." Izzy said looking out over the lake.

"That it is." JJ said, she smiled as Jaden yawned stretching his arms. "Why don't we start walking toward the buses, seems someone is getting tired." She said and everyone nodded. When they got to the station it wasn't long before one pulled up, within minutes Jaden had fallen asleep against JJ, who wrapped her arm around him, resting her head on his, eyes closed. Emily smiled and took a picture, showing it to Izzy they both grinned and sent it to Garcia.

x-x-x

Garcia opened up the email that interrupted her movie night with Derek, smiling she made him come over to look at the picture she just got. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"That'll be us one day, or well… I hope." He said kissing her cheek, she smiled.

"I hope so too."

x-x-x

a/n: Thank you for all the reviews and letting me realize that I do have a bunch of people that are still enjoying this, I got really scared there for a bit, I'm glad I was extremely wrong. And Happy Thanksgiving.


	8. undisclosed Desires by Muse

Emily looked one last time in the room before closing the door one last time. She grabbed the bags by the door and started walking toward her family, she was sad that the trip was coming to an end but they had enjoyed a week at this place, met new people, experienced new things, it was all in all a very good trip for them. Smiling at Zack and his family as she passed them, Zack was hugging Izzy tightly.

"We'll stay in contact, we only live thirty minutes away from one another." Izzy promised and Zack just nodded. "I'll see you in three days anyway." She smiled.

"I know, I'm just sad."

"It'll be ok, we're going to be great friends, inseparable." She grinned and he nodded. She laughed and ruffled his longish red hair making it fall in his face, his greens eyes shown under it. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"You'll bring me back here one day." He grinned and nodded.

"Izzy, we need to go." Emily said and Izzy hugged him once more.

"Three days!" She yelled as she ran after her mom who was waiting by a cart with their bags. Zack and his family waved them off.

x-x-x

Emily sighed as they all got out of the car at their house.

"Welcome home everyone." She said and JJ opened the back door to see the dogs sitting their shaking with anticipation.

"Boys!" JJ grinned from ear to ear and hugged the dogs.

"I think she loves them more than us." Izzy said to Emily who smiled and nodded.

"For sure."

"I hear you."

"I want to go to bed, in my bed." Jaden said making his way into the house. "Good night, oh and night grandma." Jaden said as he walked by Elizabeth, who chuckled.

"Good night Jaden."

"How were they?"

"Perfect as usually." She smiled. "Now I should go let you sleep." She said hugging each of them before leaving.

"Actually, I'd kill for a soak in the tub." Emily said and JJ nodded.

"I wouldn't mind eating real food…" Izzy said.

"Why don't you cook a dinner like meal and we'll go soak and meet down here in an hour?" JJ asked and Izzy nodded.

"Anything you want?"

"Nothing too gross." Emily said and Izzy laughed nodding. Emily took JJ's hand leading her up to their room as Izzy started cooking.

Emily smiled as she shut their bedroom door, pulling JJ to her she kissed her.

"I have missed that." She smiled and pulled JJ's shirt off. JJ smiled and kissed Emily again.

"I'd love to keep this up, but I want a nice hot bath, and dinner, with my lovely wife. Now I'll start the water and then let you undress me afterwards, ok love?" She smiled when Emily nodded and walked off to the bathroom. "Can you check on Jaden too please?" She asked and seconds later heard the door shut as her answer. Emily walked down the plush carpeted hall to her son's room, opening the door slightly she looked in on Jaden who was out like a light, snuggled up against the Pluto he bought while down at Disney. Emily smiled and walked back to her bedroom, walking to the bathroom she wrapped her arms around JJ kissing the back of her neck.

"I ever tell you how much I love our family?" She asked.

"Only all the time, plus it's a given." JJ smiled and Emily pulled her own shirt off.

"Now you said something about me undressing you." Emily grinned and JJ laughed nodding.

x-x-x

A/n: So this is it for this part of the series, the next story to look out for is Amphetamine. It's all done so if I stay up on a daily update it should all be up by Christmas. Hope you enjoyed this part and enjoy the next too.


End file.
